DaveKat Oneshots
by CCtheGeek
Summary: Cute lil drabbles. pretty simple
1. Chapter 1

Dave pinned Karkat to the bed, his breath still stinking of alcohol. "Uh, Dave? What's going to happen" he asked timidly, even though they both had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen.

Dave grinned down at the squirming troll beneath him.

"Well, my little Kitkat. This will end with me being here-" Dave roll d off of Karkat to sit on the edge of the bed next to him. "And you being there-" Dave swiftly picked up Karkat and hoisted the extremely light troll into his lap. "And neither of us in our underwear."

He grinned smugly at Karkat's bright red face, drinking in the adorable reaction he got from the silly poem.

Karkat's lips were on his in a second and Dave felt happy that tonight he'd be able to ravish his little matesprit once again


	2. Chapter 2

Dave smiled at Karkat and tugged a blanket over them, collapsing on the bed next to his matesprit. Karkat smiled faintly and curled up into Dave's warmth and listened to what he was whispering quietly.

"I, Dave Strider, promise to you, Karkat Vantas, as your boyfriend, matesprit, your significant other, to always love you. To hold your hand in public and kiss your cheeks in front of our friends just to make you blush. To full on kiss you whenever I can, to hold you at night. I promise to let you hog the blanket, to calm you down from a bad dream, to never let you talk down to yourself because goddamn, you're perfect. I promise to let you wear my clothes after sex just because you look so adorable in them-" this enticed a shallow growl from the smaller of the pair "-to take you out on ridiculously cheesy dates. To make you watch horror movies with me just to get you to hold onto me, only to end up watching your godawful romcoms with you as an apology. I promise to kiss you until you can hardly breath, to make you moan so much that you'll forget every other name but mine. To make you feel as good as possible and whisper sweet things such as this into your ear once we're tired and worn from the day. I do solemnly swear this to you as your matesprit. Because I am so hopelessly in love, flushed, the reddest red possible for you that there is no point in ever going back."

Dave finished with a sweet chaste kiss to Karkat's forehead. Karkat gripped Dave's shirt and somehow wiggled closer under their comforter. "Did I do good?" Dave hesitantly asked, running his fingers through Karkat's hair and indulging in the sweet little shiver the gesture was met with.

"Yes, Dave, you did . . . Amazing." Karkat stirred, leaning up to kiss Dave momentarily on the lips. "Thank you. . ." he whispered before fully laying down again and falling asleep soon after. Dave touched his lips gently with his free hand and smiled. I could definitely get used to those kisses of his. Dave thought to himself before winding his arms around Karkat's waist and falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You're walking through the halls, angrily muttering something to yourself under your breath about Eridan and how he won't leave you alone, you don't even notice the other person walking towards you. You accidentally bump into them and almost fall on your face, preparing yourself for impact with the hard floor but are confused when you never hit. Suddenly you feel someone holding you from falling over.

"Hey, watch it Karkles, you almost fell in the most uncool way possible"

A familiar voice comes from behind you, not being able to help blushing a bit because it's not like you've had the biggest fucking flush-crush on this asshole for what feels like ages. "Dammit, Strider. Let go of me..!"

"Nah, I think I'll have to pass."

"Gahhh... Fine, fuckass" you shift around to where you're standing up and facing him, still feeling his arms holding you firmly in place by the hips. "What do you want?"

"Well, a certain clown told me that his Juggawife was 'all up an crushin on a motherfucker' so I came to ask you who" He smirks at this, staring at you from behind the safety of those stupid shades he always wears.

You immediately blush at this and look away. Why the fuck did Gamzee tell this to Dave? You sigh and leave yourself a mental reminder to smack the clown later.

"Tell me, dude." You avoid looking up at him as you struggle to get out of his grasp, but to no avail. "I'm not letting go until you tell me." That stupid smirk reappeared on his face.

".. Fine, I'll fucking tell you.." You look up at him and whisper just loud enough for you two to hear "I.. I love... you." A moment passes before you're suddenly enveloped in a hug.

"I love you too, Kitkat."


End file.
